Chap 3 yo
'Reward Challenge- '''A good ol' fashioned battle. Contestants will stand on an arena. They will face against a person from the other team. First team to get six points wins reward!**'Reward: 'Two full bowls of salad with pillows.**'Winners: 'Aomori Tribe.*'Immunity Challenge: 'Contestants will have a list, each letter meaning a number. They must use the numbers to decieve a code.**'Winners: TBH :3With Aomori going to the second tribal council, they were upset to lost to Saga tribe. In the confessional, Kyle says he's probably going to go next, since two people voted for him, and that only more person needed to vote him. Caroline says in the confessional she plans to use Kyle to her advantage and eliminate him when the time comes, proving Kyle right on how he was being targeted. Bob and James bond some more, and decide to vote Kyle off if they lost the next challenge. Meanwhile, Quay raps some more, as it's in his African American blood. Jing is just being Asian, by counting doing karate. After the theme song rolls, it is day seven, which is the reward challenge day. Saga is shown happy, and overconfident about winning the reward challenge, because they're practically a fucking Galu for Godsakes. Loljk, but they think that. Anyway, Dalton is shown flirting with Kerry. Dalton says in the confessional he is single, so flirting with Kerry is alright. Kerry says in the confessional that she's never had a boyfriend, making her sound desperate and/or thirsty. Ross says in the confessional he has a girlfriend, so he has no need to flirt much. As Jean and Manuel are talking, they get into an argument, with Manuel claiming Jean called him an immigrant worker. The rest of the tribe doesn't believe him. They end up putting out the fire, and they walk to the reward challenge. At the challenge, Jeff tells Saga to look at the new Aomori tribe, saying Consuela was voted off. The Saga tribe then says they need more lemon pledge at there camp. The reward challenge is to push your opponent off the platform, and into the water. Two women from Saga tribe must sit out. Kerry and Jean agree to sit out, for no reason. In the first matchup, it is Jean vs Caroline. Black vs white. Caroline almost got Jean to the edge, but Jean is a strong black woman, and Jean ended up making Caroline slip, causing Caroline to fall in the water, making Saga get one point. The next match up is Manuel vs Bob. Manuel has Bob on the outs, but Bob is able to flip Manuel, leaving Aomori and Saga tied. The next matchup is Mitch vs James. Mitch and James actually start punching each other, getting really physical. In the end, Mitch ends up jumping on James, but he jumped to far, pulling himself and James in the water. Probst declares that Aomori gets the point since Mitch hit the water first. The fourth matchup is surprising; Suzanne vs Jing. Xena says in the confessional her tribe better when the challenge, but said it's unfair to put Jing in the fighting challenge since she's Asian and can fight and do mathematics good. Jing and Suzanne slap fight, but out of the blue, Jing karate kicks Suzanne in the chest, and Suzanne practically flies off the platform. The Jakevivor medics check her out, and says she is fine, but will have to rest up. If it doesn't get better by the immunity challenge, she'll go get treatment. This leaves the tribe at 3-1 in favor of Aomori. In the confessional, Suzanne said her loss in the challenge was very embarassing, and hopes her chest gets better so she won't have to go to a hospital. The fifth matchup is Dalton vs Kyle, the younger guys on the tribes. Dalton and Kyle are then both shown in the confessional, and saying they will beat the other one. Dalton first throws a punch at Kyle, only for Kyle to dodge, and start cracking on him. When Dalton throws another punch, Kyle grabs him and flips him off the platform, winning yet another point for Aomori. Dalton says in the confessional that he was embarassed. With the sixth matchup, it's Ross for Saga versus Quay for Aomori. It's 4-1 in favor of Aomori, so Ross says he needs to win. Quay ends up attacking Ross from behind, with Ross declaring "rape" as a joke. Nearly choking him to death, Ross ends up making Quay slip by pushing Quay's foot to the side. Quay ends up falling. However, Quay had held on the shorts of Ross, so Ross is left butt naked. Probst calls it a hilarious moment for ratings, and Ross jumps off and recieves a towel and recieves a point for Saga. In the confessional, Ross says it wasn't embarassing, since he was once pantsed by his older brother in a woman's department story, so Ross just shook it off. After a well needed commercial break, Probst calls the score as 4-2, with Aomori still in the lead. Probst switches the opponents up, and now Kerry and Xena are in for Saga, and Jean and Suzanne are sitting out, due to two extra people on Saga. Suzanne is resting after she took a kick to the chest (inb4 someone says "lol arrow 2 da knee reference(:" tbh). She says she just is resting up. In the next matchup, it's Ross versus Kyle. Kyle and Ross get into a slap fight, were they are slapping like little girls. Kyle then pins Ross to the edge, and beats Ross in a surprise turn of events, which makes Kyle win both of his matches. Probst comments that Aomori only needs one more point to win, since the score is 5-2. In the next match, it is Xena and Caroline; blonde vs ginger. They start cracking blonde and ginger jokes. Xena starts taking down Caroline, and then Caroline pins down Xena. Xena takes Caroline's top off, making the guys stare more. Caroline then ends up taking Xena's top off for revenge, and the guys are not as interested with Xena. Caroline and Xena exchange a few more blonde and ginger jokes. In the end, Caroline bitch slaps Xena off dat' platform, making Aomori win the reward of two full salad bowls with pillows for everyone. Saga looks defeated. It ends up starting to rain, and the tribes head back to there camp. At Saga camp, Dalton says that they tried, but at least it wasn't an immunity challenge, so at least they won't have to go to Tribal. Xena starts being OTT again, and says the reason they lost was because of Ross. Ross starts getting upset, saying he was the only one to be in two matches for Saga, and says Xena didn't even try. They end up getting into a fight, but Ross ends up trying to ignore her. Meanwhile, Suzanne is resting her chest after the kick. Dalton tries to comfort her by giving her a bigger piece of fish then anyone else. At Aomori, they are celebrating with salad under there shelter, since it is raining. The tribe congratulates Kyle for winning both of his matches. He says it was no big deal, and he learned how to through video games. There salad is basic lettuce, with a bunch of extra like cheese, bacon bits, mushrooms, and paper plates since they can choose there own dressing. They have a great time and no problem with the rain on day seven. It starts getting dark, so after salad, they prepare for bedtime, using the new pillows they won from the reward challenge.